A challenge of a heroine
by raimundo.14bis
Summary: In this story Xena as warrior heroine will need to dare a great challenge to save a village from a coward attack.


**THE CHALENGE OF A HEROINE**

**1º- EPSIODIE**

**The scene opens with xena walking alone in an open forest.**

**Xena walk serious with the heavy in her shoulders. the weight of being a warrior, a woman in a world dominated by men. She is a rare person, a strong woman, a real warrior. However, because all of this, her life is not easy, her choice to be a warrior is so much harder than for others, her challenges are so much harder, but all of these are her choice.**

**Xena stop a little bit to sit and drink some water, but in this world, she needs to be all the time in alert. she notices something around her, the adrenaline is growing up, she is alone and she knows she will need to fight, fight again with all her abilities and force, one more fight she knows if she loose she will be dead. She just stands up with her sword in her right hand, she knows they already have seen her, and bravely, she just calls them.**

**-Show yourself, I will not run, I am here.**

**Xena felt something in the forest in the dense part and she ran straight for there without fear. When she reaches that part, Xena stopped in a fight position, she cautiously advances into the forest, she does not know what is expecting her, she just slowly goes into the forest, her boots just touch some branches and is covered by the vegetation. A chill goes down your spine and in totally silence some thig strong just pulls her boots, she falled into the vegetation and stand up so fast, but when she stand up, something hit her in her back coming from the trees, she fell in the ground far away, she lose her sword in the ground, she doesn't have time to search in vegetation, someone with a dark tunic comes to her and hits her face with a punch xena roll over and in a few minutes she is stand up ready to fight. There is a guy with black tunic, who looks like the leader and to other two warriors with swords, they attacked xena who need to protect herself of the swords. both try to kill the xena that have just her skills and her body to fight them. Xena is in dangerous position trying to dodge the attacks, they are good, Xena is walking backward the attacks are so intense against the alone warrior without weapons. So disloyal, but Xena is a warrior, and she told to herself, come on Xena you can do it, with a good kick she take out a sword of one man, the other man came so furious in Xena's direction to attack her in her head, quickly she make a roll taking his back and punching strongly his scruff make him fall, now she go attack the other who got the sword again she stopped the attack with her bracelet, but she felt the impact of the sword, it is hard for Xena, is like broke a bone, she steps back and the guy comes to her with a strong kick, xena receive it, but she didn't fall down, she keep stand up, so fast he gave her another kick, xena roll over and comes with no fear to encounter him in everything or nothing, she took his sword and gave him a kick and with just a movement she killed him. In this exact moment, the guy with tunic with a strong voice call her name.**

**-XENA!**

**She gave him attention and this moment, he just blows in her a substance that make Xena blind. The warrior is now alone and blind against these guys she doesn't know who they are and what they want with her. The warrior with a sword in her right hand try to stay in a fight position ready to be attack and to defense herself, but with a fast movement the first guy knocked out come to her and gave her a strong punch in Xena scruff that made she fall in the ground, Xena is dizzy, but she know she need to fight, to protect herself and not be killed, but when she tried to stand up the guy kicked her in stomach making Xena fall again. These guys are brutal, and in a fight like that, there no kind blow. They have no pity about her, and he, with so brutality, kicked the head of the princess in the ground. It was so bad, and make Xena pass out. The guy with tunic told him to take her. He did it and they just go away with the warrior princesses in the jungle. **

**End of first episode**

**2º- EPISODE **

**The Scene opens in a dungeon. The warrior princess is chained. She already waked up, and now she already can see. **

**She doesn't know where she is. Her body is all sore, and she has a big headache, but in her heart, she knows it is the way of the warrior, she told to herself, I am a warrior I need to fight, I need to fight. After few moments, the guy with black tunic who was in the battlefield and another one wearing stunning clothes like a lord arrive in the dungeon. They call her. **

**Xena**

**She just looks in the eye of the lord. The lord keep talk:**

**-I heard a lot about a beautiful warrior woman that fight like 10 men. (he laughs out loud) I never thought it is real, A woman warrior, (laugh again) Yeah Xena, my men told me you fight well, to be honestly, I don't know if it is true. You are too beautiful for a warrior, but ok. (ironically, he says) It's a pleasure to have you here in my castle. Make yourself comfortable princess.**

**-I am the king of the Sarallah land, you crossed our territories in the jungle, you knew this is a dangerous place, you let your horse in a city to recover of some wounds, you entered alone in the forest to look for animal to hunt and to discover new territories. I have to admit you are so courageous. **

**Xena keep looking him and making some moves trying to break free from the chains. The king keeps speaking to her:**

**\- But even with all this. (With strong voice) YOU ARE JUST A WOMAN, JUST A LITTLE AND BEATIFUL WOMAN. Go out of my territories. **

**\- YOU ARE NOT A WARRIOR.**

**\- GO AWAY**

**\- I will let you take your horse and just go. **

**\- Did you listen to me? **

**After that speak, the lord turns from shore to leave**

**First time Xena talk:**

**\- I am not an ordinary woman, I am a warrior, I have no fear of you. I will fight with all my heart, I will never give up. I will fight until my death.**

**Than the lord has her attention again, He came back looking into her eyes.**

**-Than Xena, I will give you a chance to be a warrior and a heroine. Let see if you can endure it, IF YOU ARE A TRUE WARRIOR.**

**\- Listen to me:**

**\- In 10 days, I will invade the Shangzu land, I will expand my empire. We had a lot of fight with Shangzu, they are so strong, but now they are weak after a long year of war with us and others that tried to dominate them.**

**They have so many golds in their territories and for a long time they were protect by the gods to have this rich land, but now they will lost all. I have a great army to crush them all. We will exterminate they existence, we will kill all the woman and children, the men will be our slaves and we will have all the gold.**

**Xena screams:**

**-NO. **

**The king says:**

**There no way, our army are so strong and have the quadruple size of them. Will be so fast and sanguinary to gods have shame of them. The gods will give us the protect that they had in all of these days. **

**Xena looks so worried and agitated **

**The king says:**

**-But don't worry Xena. I love games. I will give you a chance to protect these people. Actually, maybe it is an impossible, but I will give you a chance.**

**-Xena there are an old legend that there is a perfect sacred hidden stone in the death forest of shangzu. No one enter there even the shangzu people. They know this stone is the only way to save them. The old wizards say that stone have the power to destroy an entire army with just a piece of her. But the place where she his hidden is in a dead forest of the Shangzu a place with spirits that guard all the forest. A many warrior tried in the past to enter there and only parts of their bodies was found around the city, who came near to the forest report that the men who tried to enter still live there, and theirs spirits living with pain and teeth grinding. The curse and the fear are to great that the Shangzu people prefer to fight and death than enter in this forest. Look, the Shangzu people are the most warrior and brave people I heard about and I fought.**

**Xena may feel a chill in her soul, she is terrified, something strange she felt in these words.**

**The king keeps with a strong voice:**

**-XENA I WILL GIVE YOU A CHANCE TO SAVE THIS PEOPLE. IF YOU ARE A TRUE WARRIOR, IF ARE NOT JUST A BEATIFUL WOMAN WEARING A CLOTHES OF WARRIOR, I GIVE YOU THE BIGGEST CHALLENGE OF ALL YOUR LIFE. **

**\- XENA I WILL FREE YOU TO GO TO SHANGZU. YOU CAN TELL THEM MY PLANS, ACTUALLY THEY ALREADY KNOW, BUT THEY PREFERED FIGHT TO DEATH EVEN WITH THEIR FAMILIES. **

**\- The only way to save them is YOU enter alone in the death forest. With no horse, no weapons, ONLY YOU. **

**\- To be honesty I doubt you will choose this way, but Xena it doesn't matter for me. You are free you have two options: one go away with your horse and live your live with this fantasy of warrior, or be a real warrior, a heroine and try to save this people. **

**-My little girl I just want to advise you. The way of the warrior is not easy, is not beautiful, is not just a fantasy. Maybe you will suffer, maybe you will be a princess no more, maybe the wounds will be eternal, it is not a play of a beautiful woman trying to be a heroine. Be careful honey. **

**-YOU ARE FREE. TAKE YOUR CHOICE. WHAT YOU WANT XENA?**

**Xena looks is his eyes. Now she is so confident. She says:**

**-I am XENA, I am a warrior, I will always fight, it is my life, doesn't matter the cost of it. I choose to be a warrior, even with fear I face anything, it is my live. MY LORD I AM XENA I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE, I CHOOSE THE WAY OF THE WARRIOR, I DO MY BEST TO SAVE THESE PEOLPLE, I READY TO GIVE MY LIFE TRYING TO SAVE THEM FROM YOU. I WILL FIGHT WITH ALL MY HEART.**

**The king says:**

**\- Let's see Xena, Let's honey. You are too beautiful for this challenge, I could advise you just to get away and live your life. I will be very surprised if you go to safe this people, but just in case. You have 10 days to find the sacred perfect stone, only ten days. Will be a shame if you give up, but will be so pleasure to me if you go to play this game and not be killed in the first day. **

**\- GO XENA YOU ARE FREE.**

**This chapter end with the guards taking out the chains of Xena and letting her go. Xena leaves the castle alone, thoughtful, with serious face and determined. She starts to run into forest without any weapon only with her determination, and warrior spirit, a heroine spirit.**

**End of the second episode **

**To be continuous …**


End file.
